Regular Nights
by NateDawgg73
Summary: Rigby is in deep trouble. He causes some problems at the park and has to get a second job. He decides to apply at a children's play place. He gets the job. But little does he know that the very place fun happens in the day, at night, it's a living hell. It was rated T, but I made it M because why not? By the way, all of the Regular Show characters are wearing clothes!
1. Chapter 1

**So, how are you today? Good? Good! I see you're reading my new story! Thanks for that! Thought I'd try something else. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

"Dude, come on!"

"I know, I know! Panicking doesn't help!"

They turned behind a building, breathing hard. "Seriously, man, I'm freaking out! We gotta get outta here!"

"Shut up! They'll hear you! Then we're goners!"

They put their backs on the wall, getting as close to it as they could. They desperately gasped for air, but tried to remain quiet. Suddenly, the air seemed to grow colder. Every little sound made them flinch. Eventually, they began to hear footsteps. Footsteps that crept closer and closer and closer until...

"BAM!"

"AHH!"

"Ahaha, we got you guys."

"Yeah, yeah, alright. You caught us."

"Dude, did you really scream?" asked Mordecai.

"Stop talking!" Rigby yelled.

"Oh, Rigby. It's okay to be scared. You got me pretty good early, remember?"

"Ah yeah! I forgot about that. You nearly jumped out of your skin!"

"Where were we when this happened?" asked CJ.

"I don't know. I think you were hiding somewhere else. It was that time when I hid in the tree hole."

"Oh, yeah. Cool. I hid under a picnic table that time."

"And you were super easy to find."

"Stop it," CJ said, flirtatiously pushing Mordecai. Mordecai laughed and tickled her sides, her giggling uncontrollably.

Rigby and Eileen just stood there, awkwardly watching them. Seeing them flirt like that just made them a little uncomfortable. They glanced at each other but quickly looked away.

"Haha, I will get you back for that."

"Guess I better keep my eyes and ears open, huh?"

"You better! But anyways, it's getting late. We should probably go."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I have the early shift this week so I need a good night's rest," said Eileen.

"Well, if you guys have to go then I guess you have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" Mordecai asked CJ.

"Count on it." They smiled at each other. Then they hugged, kissed and went there separate ways.

"Bye, Rigby. I don't know if I'll see you tomorrow. Like I said, I got the early shift."

"Oh, alright. I might stop by this week or something. Who knows?"

They stood there in awkward silence, Eileen blushing slightly. "So...bye." They gave an awkward side hug and they both ran off, Rigby feeling like he just tried to put his shoes on his head.

* * *

Later, back at the house, the two buds were engaged in a boss level of one of their favorite games. "So...I think we need to talk about something," said Mordecai.

"Aw, dude, can't this wait? We're on an important level here."

"No way, man. This is serious. Like, so serious, it has the power to change your future." Mordecai paused the game, earning a grunt of disapproval from Rigby.

"Ugh, what's so important?" Rigby question, irritated.

"Well, let's just say I looked back at just the right moment to see your "hug" with Eileen."

Hearing that, Rigby immediately got all weird. "What? Oh, that. Yeah, well, uh, you see, the thing is..."

"Dude, enough. I know you like her." Mordecai looked at Rigby's face. He could tell Rigby would fight back.

"Well, duh I like her. She's an awesome friend."

"That's not what I meant. Come on, bro, don't play dumb with me. Fess up."

"There's nothing to fess up. We're just friends."

"Mmhmm. Then how do you explain the looks you were giving her during hide 'n seek tonight?"

Rigby tried his hardest not to blush, unsure if he failed or not. "Those were just friendly glaces. You know, to see how scared she was. Gotta get a laugh somehow," Rigby said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his soda.

"I'm gonna get the truth out of you if I have to beat you up. You know that, right?"

Rigby started coughing as he drank his soda. He coughed for a moment. He looked at Mordecai. He was giving him a serious look.

"You know what, just forget it. You must not care enough to tell your best friend something like that." Mordecai was about to stand, but Rigby put his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait..." Rigby sighed. He wasn't sure if was ready to admit it, but he had to say it sometime. "I...well...so what if I like like her? It...doesn't change anything. Besides, its just a crush. I'm sure it'll go away."

Mordecai smiled. "Ha! I knew that would work. I only said that so you'd admit."

Rigby was about to cuss Mordecai out, but instead he stopped himself. "You know. It actually feels good to tell someone. I needed to get that off my chest. But...you won't tell her, will you?"

"No way. I promise."

"Thanks, Mordecai." Rigby smiled at his bro. He let out a big yawn. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Just play without me." He stood up and stretched. He finished his soda and threw his can in the trash. "Night, Mordo."

"Night dude. Don't have any wet dreams tonight."

"Stop talking!"

Rigby walked up to their room and took off his hoodie he'd been wearing. He wondered about something. When did he start going naked? Shrugging it off, he crawled onto his trampoline and immediately started dozing.

* * *

Later on in the night, Rigby began tossing and turning. Unaware of what his body was doing, he got up, still fully asleep and walked downstairs..

* * *

Morning. Sunlight was shining, birds were chirping and the dew on the grass was fresh and cool. Rigby slowly opened his eyes and let out a big yawn. All of a sudden, the peaceful morning was interrupted by loud, angry screams echoing through out the house.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS ALL THIS!? THE HOUSE IS TRASHED? MORDECAI! RIGBY! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!"

Hearing their boss's angry screams, Rigby and Mordecai slumped down the stairs, still sleepy. Well, Mordecai was. Rigby had actually been smart for once and go to bed early. He was just a little exhausted physically, as well as emotionally, from the previous day's events. He'd actually admitted to liking Eileen. Weird that he'd actually start to...

What he saw downstairs cut off all thoughts of anything and everything else. The whole house was trashed! The living room was a total disaster. The game station was broken into a million pieces, the cords to the controls looked like they'd been chewed on and bitten off. The coffee table was broken, one of the legs lodged in the ceiling. Two of the others were sticking out of one of the couch cushions. Speaking of the couch, all the cushions' foam was ripped out and scattered around the room. The kitchen was a mess. Silverware was stuck in the walls, stuffed down the sink drain, and littered the floor everywhere you could step. One of the chairs had been thrown out of the window. The fridge was empty. Well, empty of all things that belonged in it. What resided in it now was the telephone, a picture of Pops and an unknown piece of drywall. That's all of what Rigby could see. He hated to see what the rest of the house looked like.

"Do you see this?" Benson barked at him.

"Uh...did you do some redecorating?" asked Rigby.

"This isn't funny! Someone came in here and trashed the whole house! There's furniture all outside the house, food is everywhere and anything that could get squirted out is all over the walls and floors! It was probably that bastard Gene!"

Hearing the yelling, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and Fives came in. "Oh dear! What on earth happened to the house?"

"If I knew Pops, I'd tell you." Benson rubbed his temples.

Skips walked up to Benson and muttered something in his ear. "Alright guys, I didn't tell anyone else about this. A couple weeks ago, I had Skips add in some security cameras. I remember what happened last time so don't freak out. I just bought a decent one from the internet. I'll go and check it from last night. Just...get to work with the normal stuff and I'll let you all know."

They all nodded. Rigby groaned while Mordecai yawned and scratched his head. "Dude...what happened?" muttered Mordecai.

"How should I know? None of us know. Are you even awake yet, man?"

"Uh...sort of...I stayed up pretty late last night talking to CJ."

"Man, you're whipped so bad, it's not even funny."

"Shut up. I may be tired but I bet I could still kick your ass." Mordecai raised his arm and punched Rigby. Well, he tried anyways. He technically hit Rigby, but it was no punch. More like a small tap, like trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Come on, we gotta get our work done. I hate working, but I wanna see if I can make Eileen's shift."

"Dude, you're calling me whipped. You're more whipped than I am and you're not even dating her."

"Stop talking!" 'I'm not dating her...yet.'

* * *

About an hour and half later, Rigby sat down on the newly cleaned fountain and sipped some water from a bottle. "Ah. Phew, why haven't we done that in the morning before? It felt so much easier."

"Because you're too lazy and by the time we get around to it, it's in the heat of the day."

Rigby was about to say something, but he stopped. "Touche."

Off in the distance, they heard Benson yelling. Great. That meant he'd probably come their way and they'd get yet another ass chewing. He probably found out who wrecked the house. He seemed pretty mad, so it had to be someone he hated.

"Dude, let's get outta here before Benson comes yelling at us," said Mordecai.

"Good idea." Rigby stood up and threw away his bottle. Getting into the cart, they drove off towards the Coffee Shop, Rigby bouncing slightly, a grin plastered on his face.

Once they got to the Coffee Shop, Rigby jumped out before the cart even stopped completely and ran inside and sat in their normal spots, Mordecai coming in shortly after. "Jeez, someone's excited today. You planning on doing something?" Mordecai teased, elbowing his best friend.

"Lay off, man. I just...wanted to see her today. Is that such a crime?"

"Heh, nah bro. That's just what I think she wanted to hear." Mordecai glanced behind him and smiled.

Rigby's face was priceless. He turned around and his face went from a look of excitement to one of horror. Not to mention it was as red as tomato.

Eileen stood there with a coffee pot in her hand. Her face looked odd though. He couldn't tell if she was about to cry or laugh or anything. "Rigby...what did you say?" she asked, keeping her voice level.

"Um...I...I..." 'Come on Rigby! Get ahold of yourself. Just say it again. It's fine, nothing will happen. Worst case scenario, she'll be a little weirded out and get back to work. Best case?' "Well...I just said...I wanted to see you today." He flinched, getting ready for her reaction. It could've been anything. Anger, sadness, joy, he didn't know.

He snuck a glance at her face. She had a brilliant smile. "Really? I mean, you mean it?" she asked, the hope clear in her voice.

Not being able to speak, he nodded, unsure of his sudden speechlessness.

Eileen put the coffee pot down and sat beside him. "Well, here I am. Can you see me?"

Rigby smiled a genuine smile. "What? Who said that? A ghost!" They laughed. "Yes, I can see you, nerd." He messed up her hair a little. She giggled again.

"Hey, you're not doing anything later, are you?" she asked, a light pink hue on her cheeks.

Rigby put his hand on his chin, acting like he was thinking hard. Truth is, he knew right away where she was going with this and since they'd finished their work early, he had the rest of the day off. "Well, I'm probably going to blink a few hundred times, I'm gonna breath, walk, talk, you know, that sort of thing."

Eileen playfully punched him. "Not that like, silly. Like, do you have to work or anything?"

"Actually no, I don't. You have something in mind?" He already knew she did.

"Sure! I mean, yeah, I have an idea."

"Well let's here it then."

"Alright! So, I know we're both a little old for stuff like this, but there's this new place that opened up. It's called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and it's one of those pizza and play kind of places. Call me immature if you want, but I still like those types of places. They just make me happy, I guess, I don't know."

Rigby smiled. "Sure, why not? I haven't been to one of those in a long time. Plus...I think we're both still short enough to fit in those slide tube things."

Eileen laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Alright, well my shift ends in about half an hour. Are you going to wait for me here or...?"

"No, I'll just wait here, if that's fine."

"Alright! Well, I better get back to work. Speaking of which, you guys want the usual?"

"You know us so well. Right Mordecai?"

"..."

"Mordecai?"

Rigby turned and saw Mordecai propped up on his arm, asleep, drool coming out the side of his mouth. He let out a loud snore. "Hey! Wake up!" Rigby moved his arm out from under him and he hit his head on the table.

* * *

**Well, thought I'd write something different. Still, I like Regular Show and this idea just came to me. I've never written horror before so in later chapters don't hate me if I suck. Ha, well, enough babble.**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite and most importantly, Keep on Keepin' On!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rigby was sitting there, bouncing up and down like a baby. He was just super excited about his and Eileen's...could you call it a date? He blushed just thinking about it. 'Man, does Mordo feel this giddy all the time? If so, I think he's lucky!'

Speaking of the big blue bird, he was once again passed out on the table. "Ha...I could so get him right now!"

"Oh, Rigby, leave him alone. He's just tired." Eileen brought out his sandwich, just the way he liked it. "Uh...should I leave his food here?" she asked him quizzically.

"Yeah, I'll wake him up. So, how much longer do you have, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all. It shows that you're excited. I have..." She paused and looked at the clock on the wall, " around 20 minutes left. Think you can wait that long, Mr. Impatient?"

"Yes I can...Little Miss Sea Turtle." He grinned big. Her face was priceless. She just smirked and walked off. Thinking back to the first time they hung out together, Rigby took a bite. Come to think of it, Rigby was a huge jerk then. He just went because Mordecai made him. Now, however, he'd probably like to take Eileen to the mini golf course. He took another bite when he looked up and coughed up the mashed remains.

"Hello, Mr. Raccoon. I'm Detective Yeslo and this is Deputy Sheriff Burcham. It's come to our attention that you're wanted for vandalism. About six cases of it, as a matter of fact." The detective took out a folder and some papers. He removed some other papers from the folder. "By any chance, do you know a Leo Slatts? Or a Beatrice Underhill? Or Benson Dunwoody?"

Rigby scoffed. "Is the Benson guy a gumball machine?"

"Yes, he is."

"Then that's my boss." 'Benson's last name is Dunwoody?' "Wait a minute, Benson filed a report of vandalism? When was this? And how did others file one at the same time? And how did they come to this conclusion at all? I don't even know those other names you said!"

"Mr. Raccoon, we have visual evidence that you yourself are the one committing these crimes."

"Really? Let me see it then. Go on, put it on. There's a TV and VCR right there. Play it already!"

Detective Yeslo was getting aggravated. He raised his hand, about to say something, but the deputy interrupted him. "Actually sir, we only have one piece of evidence..."

"One? One! You mean to tell me that you made me go all the way to this piece of shit little town down to this little diner in the ass-crack of it and find some nobody all for one piece of evidence? Oh, wait til I tell Sheriff Xoniece!"

"NO! Please don't tell Sheriff Xoniece! I'd get canned for sure!"

"Then you better start piecing this little shindig together or I'll make it my mission to see you pay for this. Besides, what made us go after this little retard here anyway?"

That's whenever Eileen walked in. "Hey, that's not very nice. You two get out of this coffee shop!"

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm talking to citizens of the United States. We have the right to kick customers out if they are being obnoxious to others or if they are disrespectful. It's the law! And just because you two are law enforcement doesn't make you above the law!"

"Why you little bi-"

"That's enough. Get out." Mordecai must have been woken up by the ruckus, but one thing was for sure: he definitely was awake now. "If you know what's good for you, I'd leave. You can't arrest Rigby unless evidence is provided and if he's not on public property."

"That's not true!"

"Actually, it is, sir. Section 14 Article 4 Lines 17 - 20. Only reason I know that is because I had this same problem last week."

The detective growled. "You'll see. We'll arrest you and then we'll lock up you're girlfriend and body guard too! You just wait, shorty."

"Shorty?!"

"Body guard?!"

"Umm...girlfriend?"

"Good day." The detective and deputy left, all eyes on them. Unbeknownst to the others, the shop had grown quiet a bit ago.

"What in the world did you do this time dude?" asked Mordecai, arms crossed.

"I didn't do anything! I have no idea what they were talking about!"

"Well obviously something is up. Our boss filed a charge of vandalism against you. I'll go talk to him. Stay here until I come back and I mean that. We need to sort this out."

"I'm not staying here. There's too many suspecting eyes now. What if they try and steal my shit?"

"Alright, whatever. Just...lay low. I'll text you and tell you when it's safe to come back to the park."

"Fine...man, why does this always happen to us?" he asked no one in particular.

Mordecai shrugged at the question. He turned around and left without saying another word.

Eileen sat on the stool across from Rigby. "Seriously, Rigby. What happened?" she asked, the worry clearly spoken.

"Like I said...I don't know. I didn't do that. I would never do that. Not intentionally anyways." He looked down at his half eaten sandwich. He already knew it was going to be wasted. Almost getting arrested has a way of making you lose your appetite.

Eileen snapped her fingers. "Maybe that's it. Think about it. You've been subject to many supernatural and vexing tasks and situations that your brain lobes have been changing jobs on each other and you can't process the outside world like you used to when you were asleep."

"Uh...English please."

Eileen scoffed. "Weird stuff happens to you and maybe it's affected you finally!"

"Oh...I get it. But...wouldn't I know about that by now if it's been long enough for me to actually commit crimes? Nah, I don't believe it."

"Well, it was just a thought. Anyways, I'm all changed and ready to get out of here if you still want to." Rigby just realized that. She was wearing a black tee with some space stuff on it and a skirt similar to her work one except it was black as well. "Speaking of clothes, when did you start wearing clothes again?"

Rigby looked down. Sure enough, clothes on him too. "You know...I don't actually know. Hey, Mordecai was wearing clothes too." Rigby looked down at his clothes again. He was wearing a shirt with a racoon on it that said 'Don't Mask Me Where I'm From' and jeans with sneakers. "Hmmmm. Don't know. Yeah...let's get out of here. Maybe a little fun will cheer me up." He threw his trash away and gestured toward the door. Eileen got up and started walking with him.

A few minutes later of walking and casual chatting, the two arrived at their destination: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "Man, looks interesting." Rigby observed it for a minute, taking in all he could about this joint. Then he noticed a piece of paper taped to the window. "Hmm, what's this? _'URGENT, Help needed. Night watch security guard. Must have some type of recognition or experience in this field with appropriate proof. Shifts would be 12 a.m. to 6 a.m.' _Ha, what a load. Who would be desperate enough to get a job at this place?" he said to Eileen, making her shrug.

"Dunno. Let's just go and frolic and have fun."

"Sure, why not?" He stuck his arm out and in they went.

* * *

ONE MUSICAL MONTAGE OF RIGBY AND EILEEN HAVING A BLAST AT THIS WONDERFUL PLACE OF JOY AND SPARKLES AND BUTTERFLIES THAT POOP CANDY LATER...

* * *

Rigby and Eileen sat down and drank some soda from two little plastic cups. "Holy crap. This place is amazing! Have you been to the game room(1)?" asked the masked mammal.

"Yeah I did! They had like every game imaginable!"

"I know! They even had the ultra-rare arcade game, Bay of Pigs! Not to mention Strong Johns and Lemonade Stand and just so many others!" He stopped and took a sip. "Thanks for taking me here, Eileen. Without you, I probably would've never heard of this place."

Eileen blushed a little. "Heh, well you might've. I saw a TV commercial for it." A swarm of kids passed by, heading for a room with a big stage along with a smaller one of to the side.

_"Alright, kids. Better head on over to the main-stage! Freddy and the Fazbear gang are getting ready to play!" _

"Oh yeah, I forgot they had animatronics here. You wanna check 'em out?" said Eileen, eyebrows raising in a mischievous way.

"YEEEAAAHHYUH I DO!"

"OOOOOHHHHH!" the two yelled as they ran into the room.

Up on the stage, the curtain just lifted to reveal two animatronics. "Hey there, kiddos. It's me, Bonnie! How are you all doing?"

"GOOD!" shouted the children.

"Stupendous! Say, how's it going there, Chica?" asked the purple rabbit to the yellow duck chicken thing.

"I'm doing pretty good! If I was doing any better, they might have to stick me in the oven and call me lunch!" This earned a good number of giggles from the kids. "But hey, where's Freddy? He was supposed to be here."

"Gee, I don't know. Hey kids! Are y'all ready for Freddy?"

"YEEEEAAAHHHH!" they screamed again.

The bunny and chick turn around and out popped up another animatronic, this one a bear. "It's me! Freddy Fazbear here to say..." Then they began to sing some silly song, Bonnie playing the guitar and Freddy and Chica singing.

"Oh man...this is lame," whispered Rigby to Eileen.

"I'm actually kind of enjoying it."

"Really?" Rigby questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, not for the singing or anything like that. Not that you'd understand, but those animatronics seem pretty advanced." Eileen stepped a little closer, trying to get a better look.

"What do you mean? Are they like high-tech robots or something?"

"Well, in simple terms, it seems they have magnetic bearing servos, which is actually pretty advanced. Hmm, what else we got here? I'm guessing...steel endoskeletons with some kind of power source, a removable outer part making it easier to reuse each endoskeleton, and facial recognition lenses for the eyes."

Rigby's jaw dropped. "How can you tell all that just by looking at them?"

Eileen gave him that 'really' look. "I'm super smart, Rigby. I think I'd know a few things about robotics."

Rigby decided to surprise her. "Actually, I don't think it's steel though. They probably used something none magnetic as not to lock up the servos easily."

This time, Eileen's jaw dropped. "I'm impressed. Where did that come from?"

"Eh, when you spend a while in the hospital from eating too many eggs, you have a lot of down time."

"You learned that on TV? What channel?"

"Uh, the Robotics Channel, duh."

She playfully punched him. "Well, I don't about you but I think I had enough for one day. I think I'm going to go. You want to walked me home? I only live a few blocks from here."

"Sure. Mordecai still hasn't texted me back. I bet Benson is having a cow right now."

"All the more reason to not stay in one place very long. Come, let's go." And so they exited the building the same way they came in, arm-in-arm.

As they were walking, Eileen got a thought. A kind of hopeful thought. She wasn't exactly the bravest of sorts, but tonight, she was feeling risky. "Um...Rigby? About earlier."

"Hmm?" he said.

"Well, you said that you wanted to see me today. Why is that?" She tried so hard to keep her cheeks from turning red, but ultimately failed.

And so did Rigby. His cheeks were turning a violent shade of scarlet. "Heh...well, uh, you see...I was just, uh...you know...excited I got to come and see you before your shift ended. Actually, you should've ended hours ago before you did? What happened?"

"I took over the other waitresses shift. She had a family emergency. But that's not what we're talking about. Why you so excited to see me all of a sudden?"

'Come on, Rigby. Just tell her how you feel. You already know she likes you back! Just say the words and move on. That simple.' "Well...I...I..." Eileen stared at him, eyes getting big, "I...like you."

Eileen grinned from ear to ear. "R-really?" she almost yelled. "I mean, you really like me?" she said again, this time softer.

Rigby found speech to be temporarily impossible so he just nodded slightly, keeping his steady, terrified gaze at the cute mole beside him.

"Oh Rigby! I like you too! Actually...I've liked you for a while now...just never worked up the courage to tell you."

Rigby laughed. "I already knew that," he said. "No offense, but you're just a tiny bit naive."

"Huh...how did you know?"

"Always wanting to be near me and talk to me, trying to get me to have fun, making me special sandwiches on the house, and-"

"Alright, I get the picture. If...If you don't mind me asking another question, how long ago did you start liking me?"

"Before Mordecai and CJ starting dating. I'm not exactly sure when it was, heh."

Eileen leaned up against him, cuddling his arm and grabbing his hand. "That's alright. It's not that important."

Suddenly, a loud buzzing came from Rigby's pocket. "Aw man. Mordecai says to come back to the park now."

Eileen looked down. "Awww. I was hoping you could stay for a bit."

"It's fine. I'll make it up to you somehow. But I need to go pretty fast." They stopped walking at the entrance of some decently looking apartments.

"Well, here it is. I'm on the top floor all the way to the right, in case you can come back."

Rigby smiled. "I might just have to do that." He hugged her and then gave her a small peck on the lips. "Later, Eileen. I'll call you after while."

"Hehehe, OK. Bye Rigby! And good luck!"


	3. Chapter 3

"WHERE IS RIGBY?!" Benson yelled at Mordecai.

"Whoa, chill. I texted him to come back. He should be here any minute now."

"He better! Because if he's not here in five minutes, you'll be fired right along with him!"

Mordecai was getting anxious. 'Damn it, Rigby. You really fucked up this time...'

As if on cue, Rigby walked through the door. Benson locked on like a heat seeking missile. "There you are, Rigby. I've been waiting for you. Please, come with me to my office." Mordecai was kind of creeped out. Benson had the most malicious grin on his face as he led his raccoon friend up the stairs.

"Whoa, bro. He's about to get shit canned, isn't he?" Muscle Man said. All Mordecai could do was look down and nod.

In Benson's office, Rigby was sitting in the chair while an irate Benson paced behind him. "Rigby...I admit, you have been a valuable member to our team. However, your recent mishaps have led me to a conclusion. One that you are not going to like." Rigby couldn't help but fidget a little. "Turn around. I have something to show you." Rigby got up and turned the chair around.

Benson wheeled over a TV with a VCR. He pushed into, rather forcefully, a tape with no label. "This is why."

On the tape was a night-vision view of the living room. Nothing out of the ordinary. It switched to the kitchen, the hallways, Rigby and Mordecai's room, Pop's room and cycled back. "This is a little creepy..."

"Shut up! Watch the video!"

The video switched back to the living room on its third cycle. On the staircase, a figured skulked down the stairs. The camera stopped its cycle and focused on the figure, but missed it. The figure slipped into the kitchen. It ran up to the fridge and started flinging food every where. Stuff went all over the place! It sprang and jumped around and just started tearing up everything! Chairs were thrown every where, holes were punched in the wall, and silverware was flung all over the place! Suddenly, the figure moved into view of the camera. It was none other than Rigby himself. He was snarling and growling, but his eyes were closed. Was he...sleeping? Rigby was sleep walking. The tape stopped and went black.

Rigby's jaw was dropped. Did he really do all that? No way! That couldn't have been him. That wasn't him!

Benson was clenching his fists and looked like he was about to explode. "You...um...you...YOU UNGRATEFUL, STUPID, UGLY, LAZY, EVIL, NO GOOD, WASTE OF SPACE, PATHETIC, RETARDED BASTARD! YOU HORRIBLE, SHORT, SLACKING SACK OF SHIT! YOU MOTHERFUCKING SCAVENGING WORM! I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN IN PRISON FOR THESE ANTICS. But first thing's first...I have been waiting a long time for this...YOU'RE FI-"

"Actually, Benson, I'd think about what you're doing."

"What? I'm about to fire you! Shut up and let me!"

"Do you really want to? After I just recorded you saying everything? I'm still an employee under you. I could sue you for harassment. You just cursed at me. You insulted me. I have no idea how I was able to do that. Even if I sued you, you'd try to use this against me, but when I was younger, I had a case of mental illness where I went through a phase of violent episodes of sleep walking. That would be invalid. You would lose. Not just the lawsuit, but your job, your lifestyle and more importantly, you'd lose all of your friends." 'Eileen was right. What if all of the stuff that's happened to me is affecting me?'

Benson was furious. So furious that he didn't even think he could yell. The little scoundrel had him beat. There's just no way the Rigby he knew would've said something like that. It was impossible! Rigby never even graduated! "How do you know all that stuff?"

Rigby smirked. "Wouldn't you like to find out?"

Benson growled. "Rigby...I'll-"

"I hang out with Eileen all the time, man. She's like a walking encyclopedia. And when I'm not with her, I watch a lot of TV. I mean, a loooooooooot. Even educational crap if there's nothing else on. Hey, did you know if we as strong as ants, we could pick a car easy!? How freaking cool is that?"

Benson sighed and sat down at his desk. In a more serious tone, he said, "Look, Rigby. This can't go unnoticed. It has to be dealt with before Mr. Mallard finds out. I...I guess I have no choice. I can't fire you, but I can put you on suspended leave."

"Does that mean I get paid for it?" Rigby asked hopefully.

"NO...ahem, no it doesn't. I would've said paid leave. You can still live here, but you will not be allowed here during open park hours, you must not contact any of the parks employees while they are on the job and you will not receive any kind of special employee perks. If you would like to, you can stay in the park itself as a visitor, but you may not set foot in the park house until after closing. Sound good? Well, it doesn't matter if you like it or not. That's how it's going to be!"

Rigby was in shock. "What?! I can't be around the guys? I won't get paid? I can't even come inside and play a video game?"

"No."

"Then...then what will I do!?"

"Listen Rigby. Get another job. You could use a part time job for this suspension. How would you have spending money?"

"But...I have no where to go? I don't even have a high school diploma! Where would I go?"

"I don't know. All I know is, you better get back to work. This is your last day on the job for, oh, I'd say, at least a month."

"A month?! Come on, Benson! Not that long!"

"A month, Rigby. Or would like to go for two months?"

"But-"

"Or how about three months instead?"

"Alright, alright, I get the picture...I'll go."

Benson laughed. "Goodbye, Rigby. Have a pleasant afternoon."

* * *

Rigby went to the bathroom. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." he muttered to himself. He washed his face in the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He had bags under his more than usual. "What's wrong with me?"

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. "Rigby, it's Mordecai. Come out, man. Let's talk." Rigby walked over and opened the door. "Hey dude. You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just pissed off."

"What happened up there?"

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened! Benson was gonna fire me, right? But he started yelling and cussing at me, calling me horrible names. But I got him by the balls and said if he fired me, I'd sue him for harassment. I recorded him." Rigby took out his phone and played back what he recorded_. _

_"This is a little creepy..."_

_"Shut up! Watch the video!"_

He paused it for a second. "I'll skip through this part. It's not worth hearing." He played it again.

_"You...um...you...YOU UNGRATEFUL, STUPID, UGLY, LAZY, EVIL, NO GOOD, WASTE OF SPACE, PATHETIC, RETARDED BASTARD! YOU HORRIBLE, SHORT, SLACKING SACK OF SHIT! YOU MOTHERFUCKING SCAVENGING WORM! I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN IN PRISON FOR THESE ANTICS. But first thing's first...I have been waiting a long time for this...YOU'RE FI-"_

_"Actually, Benson, I'd think about what you're doing."_

_"What? I'm about to fire you! Shut up and let me!"_

_"Do you really want to? After I just recorded you saying everything? I'm still an employee under you. I could sue you for harassment. You just cursed at me. You insulted me. I have no idea how I was able to do that. Even if I sued you, you'd try to use this against me, but when I was younger, I had a case of mental illness where I went through a phase of violent episodes of sleep walking. That would be invalid. You would lose. Not just the lawsuit, but your job, your lifestyle and more importantly, you'd lose all of your friends."_

"Damn. You really did have him by the balls. But what are you going to do? You're not fired, right?"

"No, but I am on suspended leave. Which means I don't get paid, I can't work and I can't even talk to any of you guys if you're working!"

"Whoa. Can you come to the park still?"

"Yeah, but only as a visitor. Man, this sucks!"

"Take it easy. It'll turn out right. How long are you on suspended leave for anyway?"

"Benson said at least a month."

"A month? That's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is I basically have no job, I'm fucked up in the head, I have no idea what I'm gonna tell Eileen and worst of all, I got some screwy detective on my ass!"

"Chill. It's gonna be alright. Anyways, I have to get back to work. Benson gave me a long list."

Rigby sighed. "I'll help. It's my last day to work before I get suspended."

* * *

**Well, here it is. Chapter 3 finally up! I hope it was worth the hiatus. Be sure to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks guys! Keep on Keepin' On!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm only stating the obvious, dude. I've even heard you say it a time or two. One day we're not going to be so young."

"What are you going on about, bro? I've never said anything like that. I'm almost thirty and I've got some things going pretty good for me."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. You have a wife and a financially stable job, for your life style anyway."

"Are you calling my life style lame? For your information, Starla has a good job, too. And as soon as we save up enough, we're going to rent a new fancy apartment."

"What are you planning on doing with your trailer?"

"Eh, I don't know. We're thinking about fixing it up and then selling it. Probably going to buy a nicer trailer for like a mobile vacation home or something. You know, keep the flare going in our relationship. By the way, why are you even talking to me? Where's Mordecai?"

Rigby scratched his head. "That's just it. I haven't seen him all day. Do you have any idea why Benson closed the park today?"

"No idea, bro. All I know is it's basically a day off. I'm not going to complain if Benson wants to give us a free pay day."

Rigby scratched his head again. "Where is Mordecai? I'm going to the coffee shop. He might be there."

"Hold up. I think I see him over there. Benson and Skips are there too, I think. Let's head over."

Muscle Man and Rigby ran over to the fountain, where Mordecai and the others were. When they got there, they say what they were looking at. In the fountain, the was trash all in it. Not only that, graffiti was all over the bathrooms and benches.

"Rigby, tell me what you see? Because you know what I see? More of your shit we have to clean up!"

"You're blaming me for this? I haven't even been here for the past week! I've been sleeping at Eileen's place too! Even if I did sleep walk, her house is miles from here!"

"I don't want to here it! We'll check the cameras again just to be sure!"

"You can't do that Benson. There are no cameras out here," Mordecai said, hoping to back up his best friend in some way.

"Damn it. OK, desperate times call for desperate measures. Rigby, since you have no way to prove it..."

"Bullshit, I have a way! Everyday since you suspended me, I've either been with Eileen or Mordecai. And today, since Mordecai was busy, I hung out with Muscle Man!"

"Even so, technically, you're not supposed to be here right now. The park is closed and visitors, which you technically are for a while, are not allowed in while the park is closed. Get the picture? Leave before I make it worse on you."

"I still live here in the park. You said I can't be in the house while I'm suspended during park hours. If the park is closed, I can be in the house, which makes all of this one big backyard!"

Benson sighed, pressing on the bridge of his nose. "OK, I'll go easy on you. This is your one mistake. But I talked to Mr. Mallard, which I absolutely did NOT want to do, and there is nothing I can do on this one. He said that if you make one slip up, depending on the severity, to either suspend you longer or fire you. As much as I'd LOVE to fire you, your points make sense. So, I'm afraid I'm going to have to increase your suspension."

"Are you serious? How much fucking longer, Benson?" Rigby yelled. "And you know what? What's with the charges, Benson? I've been meaning to catch up about that? Some stupid detective came up and said you filed charges against me?"

"Listen, Rigby. You trashed my car, too. The cameras in the house caught you doing the damage. That has nothing to with the incidents at the park. But I believe I have a case against you now. So go ahead and sue me back. I doubt that little recording will do anything now." Benson smiled. "And since you have such a pleasant tone, I'm not going to count this week. And I'm adding on two months. So, in case your small brain can't do the math, that's three months starting effective immediately. And you're not allowed anywhere near the park during open hours, whether we're closed or not."

Rigby was in awe. "What the hell? I haven't even done anything! That is complete, total bullshit! Un-fucking-believeable!"

"Rigby, just get out of here so he doesn't make it any worse on you."

"You're right Mordecai. I will leave. But oh, no no no way am I quitting! That would mean Benson gets what he wants. If you need me, Mordecai, I'll be at my girlfriend's place. So long guys. See you in three months, Benson. I'll see your unfair ass in court at some point. And one more important detail. I'm going to get the information from my parents that clearly states I went through those sleep walking fits during my childhood. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it!"

* * *

"So what you're telling me is, you're not allowed at the park at all during open hours, this week hasn't even counted towards your suspension, plus you have two more months on top of the original one month?"

"Yup."

"And Benson is suing you because you tore up his car?"

Rigby nodded. He didn't even touch his sandwich Eileen brought out for him. He was way too upset for that. Anger, anxiety and terror rushed through his mind. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Eileen. I won't even be able to have my phone. I might as well be unemployed."

"Well, we were hiring here, but our manager already hired somebody."

Rigby let out a massive sigh. "Not trying to be rude, but how does that help me?"

Eileen shrugged. "Just seemed like a good thing to say." She sat down the coffee pot she was holding. "It'll be alright, Rigby. Let's take a look at what you do have." She sat down in the seat across from him. "You have a place to stay, my place. There's that one down. You have a cheap place to come and eat. Since you're dating me, you can get my employee discount. Plus, we're doing a drawing. If you guess how many gumballs are in that jar over there, you get a fifty percent discount for life. I already know how many there are. It's-"

"444. I used to get those all the time for me and Mordecai. Let me guess, your manager bought them at that candy store in the mall?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"That's the same place I got mine from. That's the max number I could ever get to fit in there. And it looks as full as it could be."

Eileen smiled at Rigby, blushing just a little bit. "See? With my discount, you can get 70% off! Hurry and go tell him your answer. He's running the register."

Rigby walked over and told the manager his answer. It was indeed the right answer. The manager took his picture, gave him a card and congratulated him.

"Yeah-yuh! Half off for liii-iiiiiife!"

"Woohoo! Great job, Rigby."

Rigby stopped celebrating. "Speaking of jobs, what am I supposed to for money? You already said you guys aren't hiring."

"I was thinking about that. Do you remember Freddy Fazbear's? It said they were hiring on the window."

Rigby face-palmed. "I remember that I said something like who'd want a job like that. But I have no choice. I'll go apply. What time you get off tonight?"

"8 o'clock. You going to my house afterwards?"

"No, I'm going to go get my stuff from the park house. It'll probably take me a while. By the way, why aren't you living in the apartments anymore?"

"I thought you'd ask. It took you long enough to realize. The day you took me home after we went on our...date, I guess?...my college said they put me on a grant list. I was able to split the house I'm in now with someone. I'm still looking for someone else, but I think I can handle it with some of the grant money for a while."

"Um, hello? You have me now! I can be your roommate!"

"That's a good idea. If we're going to split it, then you need a job. Hurry and go apply!"

"Good idea. But what I'm going to do about being sued? It completely sucks! I don't have money for a lawyer."

"I think I know someone willing to help. I'll tell you about it later. Anyways, get going."

"OK." Rigby hugged her tightly. "Thank you for helping me so much. I'll see you on later tonight, baby." He leaned in and gave her a big kiss.

"Good luck." Rigby left, a determined look on his face. 'He's so cute when he's determined,' Eileen thought to herself.

* * *

**It's all coming together! The horror should start in the next chapter! I'm excited to try my hand at the horror genre. I really think I could do a decent job. Plus, I need to show this story some love.**

**Anyway, hope y'all are having a wonderful day filled with happiness and serendipity!**


End file.
